PROM NITE AT HATER HIGH REVISITED
by Biddy429
Summary: My take on the events after Peyton was attacked the night of the prom, the only difference being that I always thought Lucas should save Peyton along with Brooke so hope you like it - not much different from the original story - have a look and review"


_**Hello readers!**_

_**Disclaimer: Firstly, I would like to say that I own NOTHING from One Tree Hill, the show, the cast or indeed the characters! I love this show very much and the following story is my own take on what I would have liked to happen the nite that Peyton was attached by Psycho Derek before the Prom. I have always felt a little disappointed that they never really wrote in Lucas's reaction to the attack so I have done it myself, I hope you like it….**_

_**Reviews are welcome in fact they are a must! **_

_**A/N: I am also a Twilight fan and have a few stories on fan fiction, some of which I have stumbled over writers block with and are as yet unfinished. If any of you feel like reading them please go ahead and if you want to give me any ideas to continue them then let me know as I would really appreciate it.**_

_**I should also like to mention that whilst I love all the music on OTH, I have not added any suggestions for music in my story, the reason being I do not profess to be a music mogul so have decided not to recommend any! I have however bought an awful lot of the music played from Season 1 right through to Season 6 – time is still out on Seasons 7 and 8 music for me!**_

_**So, enough of my ramblings, I hope you like my first OTH fanfic – I am a "Leyton" fan so hope you like it…. Enjoy…..**_

**Prom Nite at Hater High Revisited!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been at least an hour since Lucas had left, his parting words being that he would be returning to pick her up and take her to the Prom, if she was not ready then he would be going alone. Peyton had lain on her bed thinking over his words but no matter what way she looked at it, she simply did not feel like going to the Prom. She could not be bothered having to go and pretend to everyone that she was happy when she was anything but. She had today finally called an end to her lifelong friendship with Brooke Davis and she was simply not in the mood for celebrating, even if it was with the love of her life.

It was therefore with much surprise that she heard a knock at her bedroom door and even more surprised to see that her visitor was Nathan Scott, her ex-boyfriend and husband of Haley James Scott, a girl who had become a good friend to her and their friendship had gotten closer since the brothers had reunited.

She looked at him with a glum expression on her face and said "What now Nathan, have you come to gloat?"

Nathan looked at Peyton and shook his head saying, "No Peyton, believe it or not I am here to apologise to you for the video tape, I honestly didn't do it deliberately and it wasn't intended to hurt you, I feel really bad for that" explained Nathan.

Peyton smiled slowly and said "I know Nathan, and it's really okay, I mean it's not as though we were really all that serious about one another, it was just another one of those things that happened in an already crummy relationship, so don't knock yourself out over it, okay?"

"Um okay, yes but you still don't seem happy at all, what's up?" replied Nathan.

"Oh nothing really, I mean what could be wrong, my best friend in the world cheated on me and abandoned me for most of this year because I was honest with her! Why should there be anything up?" replied Peyton in a sarcastic tone.

"Peyton, you are so much better than this, you can take the high road over this you know. Get yourself ready for the Prom and go with Luke; you know you want to go with him so why torture yourself like this?"

"Nathan, I really can't be bothered, anyway I don't feel like celebrating tonite" she said in a gloomy tone.

"Look blondie, give yourself a shake, you don't need to speak to Brooke, you will be with Lucas and then there will be Haley and me so go get your "funk" on and get ready to party" said Nathan encouragingly.

Peyton looked at Nathan for a moment, she seemed to be thinking hard about something and then suddenly, she stood up and walked to where Nathan stood and placed her hands on each of his arms.

"Okay Mr Nathan Scott, I will get ready for the Prom and go with Luke but I'm warning you now, little miss Brooke Davis better stay out of my way because I am seriously not in any mood to deal with her tonite, I am going purely and simply to be with Luke and that's it, okay?"

Nathan smiled at her and said "That's fine by me blondie, now go get ready and we will see you later"

"Okay friend" replied Peyton with a smile.

Nathan turned and left the room and made his way outside. He immediately took out his cell phone and called his brother.

"Hey there Luke, I've just left Peyton and it looks like she is going to the Prom so you're okay there bro!"

"Thanks Nate, I appreciate it, I was worried about her earlier"

"You're welcome Luke, see you at the Prom?"

"Yeah" replied Lucas as he ended the call.

Peyton began to prepare for the Prom. She had taken out her beautiful white designer dress that she had chosen especially for tonite, her father had sent her money and told her to spoil herself. All of a sudden she was really happy that she had decided to go to Prom and she was really looking forward to seeing Lucas in his Tux, maybe they would have "slutty prom sex tonite" she thought to herself! She headed to the shower singing and feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Meanwhile in a nearby town there was a blonde, good looking guy also getting ready for the Prom. He donned his evening shirt, and then his silver tie, put on his cuff-links, slid on his tux jacket and secured an ivory rose to the lapel of his jacket. He took one final look in the mirror and was indeed pleased with the reflection that met his eyes. "_Yes he thought, tonite was for him and Peyton, tonite would be the fulfilment of all of their time spent together, he had waited long enough for her, and tonite she would be his_" He was sure of that!

He made his way outside to his car and began the short drive to Peyton's house.

The front door bell rang and Peyton ran downstairs excitedly to greet Lucas at the door, although she could not understand why he just didn't come in as the door was never locked, it's not as though he bothered to knock before, so why be any different tonite? She got to the front door and threw it open wide, she had a wide happy grin on her face as she said breathlessly "Lucas?"

He was standing with his back to her and as she spoke he turned around to face her with another similar wide smile on his face.

The smile soon disappeared from Peyton's face to one of horror as the figure standing before her was not the one she was expecting, it was not Lucas, it was however the guy who had pretended to be her brother, Derek, her psychotic attacker, and before she could let out a scream of terror he spoke in a guttural voice and said "Good evening Peyton" just then raised his fist and ploughed it into her face!

Lucas was finally ready to pick up Peyton. He was wearing the designer Tux that Dan had bought him earlier in the day, and he had managed to get matching roses for Peyton and himself, his being a single rose in the lapel of his tux and Peyton's being a corsage of ivory roses entwined with little diamante stems which he knew would co-ordinate with her dress perfectly. He was really looking forward to spending this evening with her, maybe they would even manage to take their relationship to another level, he loved her so much but he would never force her to take the next step in their relationship as she was too important to him and always would be.

He left the house and climbed into his Mustang and began his journey to Peyton's house. On arrival, he parked the car at the sidewalk, alongside the Comet and walked up the path. Normally he would just go in as the door was always open but tonite he decided he would do things right, he would ring the doorbell and wait for her to answer. He pressed the doorbell and waited but there was no response. He rang again but still no reply. He began to shuffle his feet with impatience, this was not like her and surely she hadn't changed her mind again! He hoped not! He rang the doorbell once again to no avail. There was nothing else for him to think other than the fact that she had changed her mind again and was not going to Prom. He was so disappointed, Nathan was so sure that she would go and he had been so looking forward to spending this night with her but it seems that it was not to be.

He turned and headed back to the car and made his way to Tree Hill High School and its Prom.

All the while Lucas was standing at the door; unbeknown to him Peyton was semi-conscious behind the door and being held in a firm and cruel grip by her psychotic attacker. He had waited patiently for Lucas to leave and when he did he said scathingly to Peyton "Oh dear, now if that that had been me, I wouldn't have given up on you so easily my love, oh no I would never walk away from you, he obviously does not love you as much as I do"

Peyton couldn't hear what he was saying as she was now unconscious and limp in his arms. He lifted her into his arms and carried her downstairs into the cellar. He had planned this well and managed to break into the house last week when she was not at home. He could not believe how easy it was for him to be able to put his plans into action. He had managed to prepare the cellar and make it look like an impromptu prom scene and had made up a disc of recordings from Peyton's podcasts.

Lucas had since arrived at Prom and was very subdued and disappointed. The first person he met was Brooke Davis who said "Hi Luke, where is she then?"

"Oh Brooke, she obviously didn't want to come tonite, I went to her house and she never opened the door so I took that as her decision not to come" he replied despondently.

"Seriously Luke?" asked Brooke in amazement.

"Yeah" he nodded

Brooke looked at Lucas quizzically and said "Lucas, Peyton and I have not been friends lately but there is one thing I know for sure is that she loves you and she would give anything to be here tonite with you, so I am not buying into the fact that she does not want to be here. What did she say?"

"Nothing, I never got to speak to her, I told you, she never opened the door"

"Lucas Scott are you telling me that you rang the doorbell? How many times have you been at her house and never before have you either knocked or rang her doorbell, so why now?" asked Brooke

"I, err, I wanted tonite to be special so I thought I would do it all properly, why?"

"You are such a knucklehead Lucas Scott, why didn't you just go in there and drag her out caveman style for goodness sake?"

"Brooke I couldn't have done that to her"

"Why not, you would have done it to me when we were dating so what makes Peyton any different?"

Lucas looked at Brooke with surprise and then thought to himself that Brooke had a point; he should maybe have dealt with it differently.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he had not realised that Brooke was half dragging him out the door of the school.

"Hey what are you doing Brooke?" asked Lucas with a puzzled look on his face.

"Lucas Scott you and I are going to P Sawyers house right now and you are going to take her to prom if it is the last thing I do. I know she won't be happy to see me but I can handle that. As for you, you are gonna go in there and kidnap her and _don't take no for an answer"_

"Okay Brooke Davis" replied Lucas with a smile on his face.

They headed out to where Lucas had parked his Mustang and the two climbed into the front seats of the car. Lucas drove to Peyton's house and parked the car out front alongside the Comet once again.

The both exited the vehicle and walked towards the front door of Peyton's house. Brooke reached the door first and leaned forward to open the door. A confused look spread across her face and she lifted her eyes to Lucas who was also looking confused by now. Lucas was the first to speak "What's wrong Brooke"

"Luke, something is not right, Peyton's car is out front and her front door is locked" said Brooke

"And?" replied Lucas

"Well when have you ever known Peyton to lock her door when she is still at home?"

Lucas shook his head to let Brooke know that he was thinking the same as her and then he said "Well she did start locking her door after that psycho attacked her"

They both looked at one another then and it was almost as though someone lit a match inside either of their heads, they both arrived at the same conclusion at the exact same time. Both started to speak at once,

Lucas "You seriously don't think…?"

Brooke "Luke you don't think…..?"

"Oh my god" said Lucas, "We need to get inside quickly Brooke"

"Don't worry Luke, Larry always left a spare key around the back when we were little and no doubt it's still there, follow me" said Brooke as she quickly made her way around to the back door as Lucas followed in step behind her.

They reached the back door and Brooke retrieved the spare key, she managed to get the door unlocked quickly and they entered the house.

As they moved from the back doorway into the hall there was not a sound anywhere in the house.

Brooke whispered to Lucas "There is definitely something not right Luke, I can't hear a thing, where do you think she is?"

"Usually she is in her room and her music is way too loud for her to hear anyone coming into the house but I don't hear any music at all" said Lucas.

"Yeah you're right Luke, let's check her room, she may be asleep" replied Brooke.

"Why don't we split up Brooke, I will have a look downstairs and you check upstairs" suggested Lucas.

"Oh no, not on your life Mr Lucas Scott, we are staying together because what you told me about this psycho guy I don't like, so we are in this together"

"Okay then lead the way" said Lucas nodding his head towards the stairs.

They both went upstairs and checked every room methodically, when the entered into Peyton's room they discovered that she was not there however Brooke went over to her dresser and found that her curling tongs where still warm and had not been switched off.

"Luke" whispered Brooke, "come here"

Lucas went over to where Brooke stood and said "what is it?"

"There is no way that Peyton would have gone out and left these switched on, they are still warm so she is still at home, let's check downstairs"

Lucas nodded and turned to leave the room.

They both went downstairs and checked each room again in the same manner they did upstairs however Peyton was nowhere to be seen.

"Brooke, I don't like this at all, where is she, her car is outside but she is nowhere to be found" said Lucas now sounding worried.

"Lucas I don't know, come with me, we will try the basement however why she would be down there beats me, unless she is getting all morose about her mother as she keeps a trunk full of her stuff down there, maybe she is down there crying all over it like she used to do when we were little" explained Brooke.

Lucas just listened to Brooke and that was the point when he realised that these two were a lot closer than he had known, now he understood why the two were at loggerheads right now, they were both hurting.

"Okay Lucas, you go first" said Brooke as they made their way towards the cellar door.

"Gee thanks Brooke" said Lucas.

"Well you're the big strong guy are you not, and let's face it, no matter what we find in there, Peyton is not gonna be pleased to see me"

Lucas opened the door and went to take the first step inside, as he moved forward down the steps, Brooke at his heels he could hear soft music coming from below. It was not Peyton's usual music but there was something familiar about it all the same.

They reached the bottom step and as they did so, Lucas turned his head to the right and realised with horror that the girl he loved more than anything in the world was sitting upright in a chair, her hands and feet tied to the chair with a gag over her mouth. She was unconscious and from where he was standing he could also see blood over her face. At that moment he wanted to kill whoever had done this to her but he also knew that he needed to remain calm to save her and only when he had made sure she was safe could he then turn his thoughts to dealing with the psychotic monster who had done this to her.

He heard a shocked gasp from behind him and then realised that Brooke had spotted Peyton too. There hadn't been enough time to alert Brooke to what was before them before the psycho who had done this had spotted them also.

"Well well well, what have we here, visitors? Well isn't this just lovely, we can really have a proper Prom now then can't we? Welcome to our Prom, Lucas Scott" said the psycho with a sneer. He then turned his attention to Brooke and said "Hello girlie, I take it you are the famous Brooke Davis, lifelong best friend of little Peyton here" said Derek turning to point towards the unconscious girl tied to the chair.

Lucas was absolutely furious now and also determined to get to Peyton to get her away from this monster, he took his chance as Derek was talking to Brooke in the hope that he would catch him unawares. He hoped that with his basketball skills and speed he could in some way get to Peyton before the monster could react.

Lucas moved quickly and almost flew across the small room and was at Peyton's side within what seemed like seconds. Just as he reached her side he heard her moan as though she was in pain. He wanted to comfort her immediately but he had to think with his head and not with his heart right now, he had to get her to safety.

Brooke had realised that Lucas would of course want to get to Peyton first of all so she decided that she would try and take this psycho guys attention away from Luke and Peyton and divert it on to herself. Maybe if she could tease him a bit it might work, after all she was good at that and it had always worked before so why not now. It was worth a shot anyway, at least for her best friend and Luke, she had to try, she at least owed them that much!

"Hi there big guy, you having your own prom tonite, blondie over there is not going to be any use to you tonite, she looks like she is comatose so why not spend the nite with me, we can dance and maybe later we can make out! What do you say?" said Brooke in the most seductive voice she could muster. She only hoped she sounded convincing because she felt sick to her stomach right now and she was terrified.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lucas trying to remove the binding from Peyton's hands and feet, her head had lopped forward onto his shoulder and Lucas had gently removed the duct tape from over her mouth. She could see from where she was standing that there was some dried blood on Peyton's face and she was sure her nose was broken and her lip was cut too.

The psycho guy looked at her as though she was some sort of mirage, she was certainly something else and he was in some way interested, maybe this night was going to be more interesting that he had originally thought. Two beauties for the price of one, not a bad thought really but first he had to get rid of Lucas Scott. He turned his head to check on Peyton and was infuriated to find that he had gotten side tracked by this beautiful brunette – how stupid of him, there was he dreaming over this girl while "his Peyton" was being set free from right under his eyes. He needed to get a grip and get back on track!

He almost dived on top of Lucas and as he did so he was screaming "get away from her, she is mine"

The psycho landed on top of Lucas with a thud; Lucas was ready for him though and managed to fend him off with a fast right hook to his face. Derek was thrown back against the railing and as his body slumped, Brooke had managed to grab hold of an old ornament lying in a corner. She lifted it high in the air and brought it down right onto psycho guy's head. As the ornament hit off his head it shattered into what seemed like a million pieces but it also had the desired effect as psycho guy was now lying slumped in an unconscious heap on the floor.

Brooke ran over to where Lucas was and began helping Luke untie Peyton from the chair. Peyton was moaning and beginning to come around. She moved slightly and Lucas caught her before she fell, he lifted her into his arms and held her close to his chest. He could not believe that he had come so close to almost losing her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her "Peyton I am sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I love you so much".

Peyton was still coming around however still groggy but she knew that Lucas had saved her once again and she felt a sense of security and she knew she was safe now.

Psycho guy was lying on the ground now and after Brooke had managed to hit him quite soundly over the head he was unconscious but both Brooke and Lucas knew it would not be for long. So, they had to do three things, they had to make sure that he would not get away, so Lucas settled Peyton on a nearby chair whilst Brooke helped him tie the psycho up in the same bindings that he had used to bind Peyton. Once this was done and they were satisfied that he could not get free, Lucas lifted Peyton into his arms once again and they both made their way upstairs. Lucas carried Peyton into the living room and gently laid her down on the couch. Brooke managed to retrieve her cell phone from her purse and called 911 for the police and paramedics. Whilst she was doing this Lucas ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Peyton and picked up a throw on his way back to cover her with so as to keep her warm.

On his return he knelt down at Peyton's side, placed the cover over her body and then gently lifted her head and tried to see if she could take a sip of water. She moaned gently however a sixth sense told her she was now safe and Lucas was with her and she tried her best to take a small sip of water from the glass that Lucas held to her lips. Lucas was really worried about her as she was very pale but he was positive that she was not seriously hurt. No matter what he was not going to leave her side now, or ever if he could prevent it.

Brooke had finished her call and came over to where Lucas and Peyton were and said "Hi, how is she doing Luke?"

"She is coming around slowly Brooke, she managed to take a small sip of water so hopefully she should be okay, how long will it be before the police get here?" answered Lucas.

"They are on their way; I also called for an ambulance. Do you think that psycho guy will be awake by now?" asked Brooke.

"Maybe, but he can't get out of the cellar, so we are okay, remember we tied him up, anyway the police will deal with him so don't worry yourself over that piece of crap Brooke" said Luke with determination.

"Yeah, I won't Luke don't worry, I just want to make sure Peyton is okay and I am so thankful that we got here in time, it doesn't bear thinking of what could have happened…" said Brooke with a shudder running through her at the thought of what could have been.

"Brooke, don't think like that, we got here in time so be thankful that we did and anyway, if anyone is to blame it's me, I shouldn't have given up so easily and I feel as though I have let her down"

"Listen here Lucas Scott, you have never in your life let Peyton down and don't start thinking that you have this time, you are always saving her from something. Even when we were dating you always managed to put her first, so don't give me the guilt trip, okay?"

"Thanks for reminding me of the boyfriend I never was Brooke!" said Lucas jokingly! "Seriously however, you are probably right, I always seem to be saving her, but someone has to do it, right?"

"Yes Lucas, someone has to, and for years it was me but now it's your turn" said Brooke with a small smile on her face.

Just then they heard the sound of the emergency services arriving and before long there was a knock to the door. Brooke ran to answer it and was met with 2 Police Officers and behind them 2 EMT's.

"Good evening, we received a call saying there had been an attack and also we believe someone was injured?"

"Yes Officer, that is correct, the guilty culprit is downstairs in the cellar, we managed to contain him downstairs and tied him to a chair, we don't know if he is conscious or not Officer but my friend was attacked" said Brooke indicating to where Peyton was lying on the couch, she was now awake although still groggy.

The two Police Officers entered into the room and walked to where Lucas and Peyton were and said "Miss, we will take a statement from you in a moment but I would suggest you let the EMT crew take a look at you?"

Peyton smiled weakly and said "Okay Officer but I really think I am okay"

Lucas was first to speak "Peyton just let them check you over please, I want to make sure you're okay" and to that, Peyton nodded and smiled.

The EMT's moved over to Peyton and began checking her vitals to make sure all was okay. The two Police Officers turned again to Brooke and asked if she could direct them to the cellar. They turned and followed Brooke down the wooden steps which led them to where the psycho guy lay, semi-conscious and bound my duct tape around his wrists and ankles. Both Police Officers looked from Derek to Brooke in surprise and one of them said "Nice work Miss but you could have left this part of the job to us, after all that's what we are here for"

Brooke rounded on the Officer and instantly replied "Look Officer, if we had "left him for you to deal with" my friend would have been dead by now and neither her boyfriend or myself were about to take that chance so please don't lecture me as you honestly don't know what it was like"

They both looked at Brooke and neither spoke for a second or two. Before long the same Officer spoke and said "Okay Miss, I understand but you do realise that capturing an accused under any circumstances and keeping him against his will is against Federal Law and you could be charged?"

"What, seriously, this lunatic attacks my friend, ties her up and then when we try and save her he has a go at us so we keep him contained and away from her to keep her and us safe and we are the ones getting into trouble! Are you serious?" said Brooke incredulously.

"Sorry Miss but that's the law and if he does press charges then I can only apologise and you do realise that we have to follow up any accusation?"

Brooke nodded her head to let the officers know she understood what they meant but she could not get her head around the fact that Peyton, Lucas and herself were the victims but they could also be the ones being punished. Life was just not fair at times. She would have to hope that this psycho guy was not going to press charges!

"Look Miss" said the other Officer, "We will take this guy into custody and get a statement from him in the morning once he has came to his senses but in the meantime we would appreciate if you and your friends could either come down to the station or give your statements here to one of us, the quicker we get the paperwork out of the way then the quicker you can get your friend to the hospital"

"Oh yes Officer, er I think my friend and her boyfriend have already headed off to the hospital in the ambulance and I would really like to go down there to make sure she is okay. Could we stop by the station tomorrow and give our statements?"

"Yeah that would not be a problem" one of the Officers replied and moved forward to assist his colleague in making sure that the psycho was fit to stand and be taken upstairs to the squad car.

Once they got the psycho upstairs and into the squad car, one of the policemen turned to Brooke and said "Miss, can we get you a lift anywhere?"

"Uh, oh yes please, could you take me to the hospital, I would like to check on my friend" replied Brooke.

"Of course, if you would like to take a seat in the car over there then we will get you to see your friend as quickly as we can" said the officer with a smile on his face.

Brooke locked up the house and walked to where the squad car was. She got in and it was not long before she arrived at the hospital. She thanked the officers for the lift and made her way into the ER where she found Lucas sitting in the waiting area.

"Hi friend" said Brooke.

Lucas stood up when he spotted her and said "Hi Brooke, you didn't need to come you know, but I'm glad you did" as he gave her a hug.

"Why wouldn't I Luke, Peyton is my friend after all, even if she isn't speaking to me right now"

"Hey I am sure she will speak to you and you will be friends once again Brooke"

"I hope so Lucas, I really hope so, I don't want to lose her from my life"

"You won't Brooke, I am sure of it" said Lucas.

Just then a nurse approached Lucas saying "Mr Scott? Are you the gentleman who came in with Miss Sawyer?"

"Yes I am, is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine, just a few cuts and bruises and badly shaken up but she will be fine. We thought she had a broken nose but it's just badly cut, she is health and will heal in no time. Would you like to see her, she is asking for you?"

"Yes I would, could my friend come along too?"

"I don't see why not, would you like to follow me please?" replied the nurse.

Both Lucas and Brooke followed the nurse to the treatment room where Peyton was lying on a gurney.

As they entered the room, Peyton looked up and spotted them both. A breath caught in her throat the second she spotted Brooke and she felt tears fill her eyes.

Before either of them could speak Brooke rushed forward and took Peyton into her arms, the two girls never said a word as they were too busy hugging and crying all over each other.

Lucas stood back and gave them a few minutes realising that these two could never be truly angry with one another as they had a friendship that was so strong and so true that no person could come between!

A minute or two later he decided that enough was enough and pretended to clear his throat.

On hearing this Peyton pulled back from Brooke and they both looked to where he was standing.

Peyton spoke first "Hey boyfriend"

Brooke stood back and smiled at them both and said "Peyton I am so pleased you are okay, you gave me a fright!"

"Brooke, I can't thank you enough, friends again?"

"Of course P Sawyer, I love you"

"I love you too B Davis"

"Well, I had better leave you two to talk" said Brooke as she turned to leave the room.

"Hey Brooke, don't go too far, as soon as I'm cleared to go I want to go to prom tonite" said Peyton.

Both Lucas and Brooke looked at her in amazement and it was Lucas who spoke first.

"Peyton, you can't, you've been through…"

Peyton cut him off before he could say another word "Lucas Scott, if you think that I got all dressed up like this tonite to sit in the ER then you have another thought coming and anyway, I am not gonna let some psycho ruin my prom completely for me, so Lucas Scott, do you wanna go to prom with me?"

"Absolutely" was his reply.

He moved over to where Peyton was lying on the bed and gently kissed her on the lips. As he did so, Brooke took the opportunity to leave them to their own devices and sat out in the waiting room and called Haley to give her the rundown of what had been happening all night!

_**Well, readers I hope you like it! It is very basic and not exactly what I had planned to write at all, in fact I wanted to put more drama into it, but my brain wouldn't go that far! I just wanted Lucas to be there for Peyton as he always is and never really understood why the writers didn't allow him to "save" her at this point like he did before. I know Brooke did it, but I just thought that they both could in my own story!**_

_**However, if you like it review, if you don't like it then review, any criticism is welcome and appreciated.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this story – it is my first OTH story as I usually write Twilight stories – or what I should say is that I usually start writing them and then never really finish them – I really need to sort that out!**_


End file.
